Ride Home
by ym4yum1
Summary: Natasha's many skills never cease to amaze Steve. Above them all, her ability to find new ways to confuse him is beyond unbelievable. Being a knight in shining armor, he rushes to save his damsel in distress. Sort of. Set in The Age of Chaos universe, where the events of AoU were influenced by Wanda's magic, therefore, not considered or simply forgotten. Romanogers one shot.


**Disclaimers** : All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and context from Marvel Movies, TV Shows, Cartoons & Comics.

* * *

 **Ride Home.**

* * *

 _._

 _"Steve…"_

"Hi, Nat."

 _"What are you doing?"_

"Drinking coffee, why?"

 _"Where?"_

"At that diner place in front of the Tower."

 _"Are you… alone?"_

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

 _"Can you… pick me up?"_

"In about an hour. Is that right?"

 _"Now…"_

"Is there anything wrong?"

 _"Change of plans."_

"Okay. Where are you?"

 _"Can you… find me?"_

"What's going on?"

 _"I'm lost… I need a… ride home."_

"You?"

 _"He-he."_

"Are you… drunk?"

 _"I don't get drunk… Steve."_

"You're sounding pretty drunk to me."

 _"Are you… coming?"_

"Let me track your Avenger signal."

 _"Captain America is so… smart…"_

"That's hilarious."

 _"Smart and strong…"_

"I got you."

 _"And sexy…"_

"You are definitely drunk."

 _"No, no… I'm not."_

"Right."

 _"You're a hunk… by all standards."_

"Ahem. What are you doing at the Russian Consulate?"

 _"There's this… fancy party."_

"Guess it's boring."

 _"My date is."_

"Awk!"

 _"Steve? You choke your coffee…"_

"Sorry, Nat. I…"

 _"And I am the drunk one."_

"You're sounding drunk."

 _"I guess I am… a bit slow…"_

"I didn't know you were… seeing anyone."

 _"I'm not… It was just a stop to get Intel."_

"So, who's the guy?"

 _"Alexi Shostakov."_

"Old KGB contact?"

 _"It's complicated."_

"Ahem."

 _"He is my ex… husband."_

"What?!"

 _"Is this jealousy, Captain?"_

"I… I didn't know you were… divorced."

 _"Technically, I'm a… widow. He faked his death, but…"_

"Another ghost story."

 _"Something like that."_

"Are you two… together… I mean, drinking together?"

 _"He wants me… back."_

"Damn it!"

 _"Ha! You are jealous."_

"Nat… What's wrong with you?"

 _"I guess I'm not sure…"_

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, okay? What about your… friend?"

 _"I had to… break him."_

"Did you break up with him? You said…"

 _"He tried to… kiss me, so… I knocked him out."_

"Jerk! Not my business, I know, but he deserved it."

 _"He-he."_

"Are you hurt?"

 _"Of course not."_

"Any sort of diplomatic trouble?"

 _"They put me in a_ _…_ _maximum-security cell."_

"Son of a gun! I'm on my way."

 _"That's my supersoldier."_

"He can't do that. You're an American citizen now. An Avenger."

 _"It was a trap… really."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"A secret Red Room op… to get me back."_

"Ah! You meant the Black Widow!"

 _"O Captain! My Captain! You thought he wanted his wife back… didn't you?"_

"I'm sorry, Nat, I misunderstood."

 _"You're so… cute."_

"I'm getting my bike now. Meet you in ten."

 _"My superhero!"_

"What the hell did he do to you?"

 _"He gave me… Champagne."_

"Champagne?"

 _"But it was… poisoned."_

"Bastard!"

 _"He drank it too… he fooled me."_

"Do you know what kind of drug he used?"

 _"Red Room's… only affects women."_

"What for?"

 _"Triggering feelings of… loyalty… love… He wants to take me back to Russia tonight."_

"Over my dead body. Don't worry, I'm almost there."

 _"Yay!"_

"How are you feeling?"

 _"Bubbly!"_

"Do… Did you like him?"

 _"Never… It was an arranged thing."_

"Where is he now?"

 _"Lying on the floor… with his… One, two, three… eight ugly comrades."_

"Cowards!"

 _"Poor bastards… they tried."_

"Are you in danger?"

 _"I don't think so."_

"Where are you exactly?"

 _"Hidden basement… three floors down."_

"Can you get out?"

 _"Is the Earth still spinning around the Sun?"_

"Fair enough. Sorry, I didn't mean to underestimate you."

 _"You've never done, like the others."_

"They're fools."

 _"It means you care."_

"I do. I would be… lost without you."

 _"So come and get me, my Captain!"_

"Just a sec, I see the building now."

 _"Well, I could use a diversion."_

"Got it. There's a building on its left. I can jump in from there…"

 _"Just wait for me… at the front entrance."_

"What? Don't do anything risky…"

 _"Hold on."_

"Natasha?"

Even before Steve could park his motorcycle, he heard the sound of a small explosion, followed by fire alarms. A lot of smoke came from inside the consulate, which immediately began to be evacuated by its security. Without any response on his earpiece communicator, he jumped quickly, looking around, and calling, "Nat! Nat!"

 _"I'm coming."_

"What happened? Are you okay?"

 _"Easy, soldier."_

"What did you do?"

 _"Just smoke."_

"Where are you now? People are leaving the building, but I'm getting in."

 _"There's no need for it."_

Among the fashionable group coming out through the front door, Natasha walked calmly with the other guests. Carrying a bottle of Champagne in one hand and her high heels on the other, she looked like a drunken party girl. Her hair was a little shorter, a bit disheveled, but he would recognize those shining red curls anywhere. Her tiny waist and generous curves were shown off in a strapless pearl blue dress, and there was a side slit, a little torn, giving a broad view of her toned slender leg. Despite some soot stains, she was a vision of perfection. There was no shortage of guys surrounding her with greedy eyes offering to help, but she masterly avoided any physical contact. Without thinking, Steve ran to her side, as if marking territory.

"Babe!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing herself into his possessive embrace. Ever the gentleman, he put his leather jacket over her shoulders, protecting her from the local scrutiny. At the same time, not exactly on purpose, he displayed his perfect Olympic physique under his tight white T-shirt. It was enough to disperse the crowd, while he started to check her more attentively.

But one of the security guards approached, warning, "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to step back behind these lines and wait for the paramedics."

Holding Steve firmly, Natasha smiled back to the man, "Can I go with my fiance? He'll take me to the hospital. Please, officer?"

Steve's stern look and impressive figure never failed to be intimidating, and Natasha's charms were truly irresistible.

"Ma'am…" the guard hesitated briefly, before having his attention drawn to other people who were requiring more immediate assistance. "Okay, go."

"Thank you!" she replied, before jumping on Steve's arms, pouting, "I'm barefoot!"

He had no other option but follow her lead – no, he wasn't complaining. Carrying her, bridal style, he walked back to his motorcycle before putting her down. "How are you feeling, for real?" he asked, finally, relieved by finding her safe and sound.

"Just bubbly. Do you wanna some?"

"Good. No. We can analyze it to find an antidote." He put the bottle in the motorcycle's storage compartment. "Don't worry."

"I'm not," she smiled coyly.

"You really didn't need me, did you?"

"No, but I wanted you. Isn't this better?"

"I'm glad you called," he nodded shyly. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I ruined my outfit… I'm a mess."

"No. You look… You are beautiful," he sighed, "He didn't deserve you."

"I didn't dress up for him."

"You didn't?"

"I told you…"

"You did?"

"I need a ride home... with you."

Steve's baby blue eyes were completely captured by her shining emerald ones, and he watched, speechless, as Natasha was approaching slowly.

"My love and loyalty aren't with countries or governments. They're with you."

He gasped at her intoxicating proximity. "Are you… still feeling any side effects? Let's go to the Tower medical center."

"I'm feeling what I always have, but I was too coward to admit to myself."

Without waiting anymore, Natasha grabbed Steve's face and placed her full red lips on his. The supersoldier was totally astonished, but after the adrenaline rush, his body had a life of its own – reacting instantaneously, he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss.

Everywhere, sirens echoed from police cars, fire trucks and ambulances, but the couple did not hear anything.

That night, the soldier took the spy home – and that meant wherever they were… together.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I know this is too short, and silly, but I hope you had fun reading as I did writing. I've never thought about writing so much dialogue-only, but that's how this story flew. I got inspired by Scarlett Johansson 2011 advertising campaign for Moet & Chandon, and thought about what would happen if Steve saw Natasha with that outfit. And that's the Black Widow we know and love. Even playing the damsel in distress, she isn't one.

Thanks to my dear friend terminatorgrl87 who helped me here and pushed me to find my inspiration again!

To my dear readers and Romanogers fans, please, never underestimate the power of your words. Each single review has filled my heart with the love and determination I need to keep writing. More than ever, I need your support. So, please, leave a comment, in English, Spanish or Portuguese.

Check the image at my-chris-crush tumblr.

Love you all,

Xoxo Mari

* * *

 **References** : Marvel Comics: Avengers Vol 5 #29 "Infinite Avengers" – [Steve] Are both of you fully armed? [Natasha] Is the Earth still spinning around the Sun? [Steve] Fair enough.


End file.
